The Year of Relm
by wonwingangel
Summary: [FF6]Almost 8 years after Kefka's demise, another seeks power, revealing the origins of the Espers. Chapter 5: Locke and Cele's life, Relm's 16th birthday and Shadow's concealed hitch hiking.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I have no legal rights to claim any property of the Square.

* * *

The Year of Relm

_Prologue_

* * *

_Long ago, the War of Magi reduced the world to a scorched wasteland, and magic simply ceased to exist. 1000 years have passed…Iron, gunpowder, and steam engines have been rediscovered, and high technology reigns._

_But there are some who would enslave the world by reviving the dreaded destructive force known as "magic."_

_Could it be that those in power are on the verge of repeating a senseless and deadly mistake?_

_History has a way of repeating itself…_

_The foolish Empire emerged from the greed of mankind and brought on their own demise. Its greatest and foulest byproduct was the devious man named Kefka, whom brought much suffering to the world._

_But Kefka's destruction caused heroes to surface from the pits of despair. The fellowship of heroes fought bravely against the supernatural and saved the human race along with all other worldly inhabitants._

_"Magic" was once again buried beyond eyesight…but how long can such powers be kept from those of greediness…_


	2. Pleasant Periods and Panoramas

**Author Notes:** Thanks for reading this far! This is another one of my many undertakings that I hope you will enjoy. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you have as much fun reading it and guessing what's gonna happen next. I'd greatly appreciate a review if you have the time to spare. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter One

_Pleasant Periods and Panoramas_

* * *

Wind is the sweetest of sirens, singing along on its merry way in no precise direction. It bellowed its deepest songs across rolling hills, where it whipped at the grass blades. It was the storyteller of the olden days, transcending time itself. It brought both joyful and devious things across the lands, even over to the now proclaimed nation of Thamasa. Just west a bit from the capital city, also known as Thamasa, and slightly north of a new village was a virtually untouched spot of land. It was Relm's favorite place to go. 

She was the youngest of the heroes that conquered Kefka at the end of his reign over the entire planet. She had been ten at that time and now blossomed well as a young woman, two weeks before her eighteenth birthday. Her hair would have been rustled about by the high winds on those plains, but her pirate-gypsy like bandana kept it steady. She always wore that old rugged cloth around her head. She deemed it lucky since she wore it when they beat Kefka.

The young lady would go to this place and draw pictures of inanimate things. Art was a part of her, always present at her fingers. Bottling up such talents would make her explode in unpaintable colors, so she made sure not to let that happen. However, she was too good, too accurate. There was no explanation other than she was born in a family of magic users to the power she beheld: her paintings came to life. The theory was questioned when her powers persisted after The Day of Sovereignty, when magic was presumed _destroyed_. This made her a powerful child indeed. But…on her sixteenth birthday, she drew a monster that turned on her, _drawing _a scar on her face permanently. After that, she stuck with drawing inanimate things that would not come to life.

The plains of Eboshi were a good place to draw such things. She spent her days there, drawing hillsides and sunsets. She was tempted to draw some strapping, young man and see if he would be her lover, but she just didn't trust her own power anymore. She did feel awfully lonely those days. Finding someone for her would be…difficult. She wasn't exactly 'normal'. She was a well-known hero who had saved the world when she was only ten years old, an age that can be so easily influenced. No one even bothered to sit and talk with her about what all her young mind had seen, except for her grumpy grandfather, Strago. The old man would stop to talk with her from time to time, when he wasn't complaining about something. Nonetheless, she was marked as if she was of a different race and her power wasn't helping her _normal_ity.

So she painted. Sometimes it was gentle strokes when she felt sentimental and feminine, sometimes it was dark colors to express her loneliness and often it was harsh, hard, contrasting colors to vent out her anger and disgust for the world. Her paint had become her words for she did not talk much more. She used to be very headstrong and ramble about nonsense until she was given an inevitable '_ssssh'_ing in which she usually didn't stop. All the rambling was now in her head and in her drawings, as the sky would turn to orange sherbet bringing on another starry night.

Sometimes she lay on her back and watched the stars peak through the outer atmosphere and she'd pretend to dot the sky with her brush, knowing well where they'd appear. It was all she could do to keep the supernatural espers and morbid memories from dancing in her little head. It would get cold at night from the nearby sea breeze, but she had felt the sting of various chilling spells and a breeze now was just that…a breeze. In fact, she now wore an odd purple and white button up shirt that she'd only button below her breast, allowing her midriff to show. It matched well with her bandana and her fuzzy, tattered grey pants. So most of the young and beautiful woman's skin showed and she was like a milk drop amongst the vast fields, wandering when something would happen.

One after noon, when she was painting a cloud that she thought looked like King Edgar; a man came riding up on an animal you wouldn't see very often. Yes, chocobos were quite common, but not pure _white_ chocobos. The rider himself was particularly interesting, his polished armor gleaming ridiculously bright. She watched as the shining white duo crossed the fields and expected nothing else but a strange passerby. But…The man was riding straight to her and not turning. He came all but ten feet in front of her when he 'whoa'd the chocobo to a stop.

"Fine day for painting, isn't it, my lady?" The young man spoke firmly but gently, holding his head up high.

She was beginning to blush and by golly, Relm Arrowny was not so easily taken by such men! "Would you mind, your blocking my view."

The man patted the chocobos head, earning a small 'kweh' from the magnificent creature, and then he got off it. "I beg your pardon, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Just whaddya think your doing, huh?" she said, continuing her front.

This time it worked, the man was stumped by her quickness. "I-I do apologize. I'm looking for the capital, Thamasa."

"Oh," Relm said, stirring her paint brush frantically, "keep going east."

"Thank you. Would you happen to know where the man Strago is?"

She stopped stirring and stared coldly at the man, and then started stirring again, slowly. "What business do you have with such a legendary figure?"

"Oh, please forgive me. I haven't even properly introduced myself. I am Lloyn Heartache, High Consulate of the Freedom Riders."

The Freedom Riders. This was Cyan's little project, started years ago when a family went missing and was later found burnt to death. Cyan, being one of the legendary heroes, had suffered much loss from Kefka's endeavors and had many sad memories to dwell on. Hearing of the family, Cyan found purpose in creating the Freedom Riders who sought peace on all islands and were under his order. Unfortunately, the murdered family's killer was never found.

"Freedom Riders, eh?"

"Yes, Lord Cyan has sent me on high urgency to meet with Lore Strago."

Relm put down her painting utensils and walked up to the knightly figure, cocking her head slightly and smirking as well. "Two things wrong with your story, Mr. Lloyn. First off, Lord Cyan would never allow such a young man to take place as a High Consulate on his board. Two, _Heartache_ is the worst last name I've ever heard of…it is obviously made up."

"You are correct, my lady…on the last part that is. Lord Cyan has no restrictions on age for positions as long as we can prove ourselves, in which I proudly state I have acquired his trust. And, my last name…is made up because I don't know what it is. You see, I…"

"Lloyn…" Relm said, pondering hard on the name and ignoring most of what he had just said. "That is a Doman name…"

"Yes, I am a true, 100 Doman. However, after Kefka poisoned my country, I was left as an orphan and I repressed a lot of horrific memories. My last name got sucked into the repression so I dubbed myself a fitting name…Heartache."

"That is…really sad."

"Yes…it was. But now I can serve this world justice as a Freedom Rider and I only continue to wear the name to remind me of my past."

"I see… This is a magnificent creature you have," she said, walking up beside the frozen-still chocobo, watching her every move.

"Yes, she is my pride and joy. Just say her name and she'll ease up to you. She is called, 'Schala.'"

"Hello, 'Schala'," Relm said gently, her original front against the man completely gone.

When she said the name, it seemed like each feather on the large bird moved freely and the chocobo's eyes started blinking again. Relm started to scratch under its long neck, which made it purr like a kitten.

"She is the most graceful and brightest chocobo in all of the world." He stated and the chocobo kweh'd again as if it understood his every word. "But, she can tear any enemy to pieces without a second thought."

A billion pictures ran through Relm's mind as she petted the currently loving animal. She wanted to paint white knights riding across cotton clouds and white knights running over crashing waves of the sea. Strangely, they involved more of knights than chocobos. She started to blush again.

"Forgive me; this helm is rather hot in midday." He said, taking his helmet off and he shook his head to reset his hair.

She turned to see his face, totally unobstructed at this point. His fine, dark black hair rested well on his white face, barely hiding his thick black eyebrows. His thin lips curled into a smile on a dimple-less face. She turned back to the chocobo immediately, her face bright red now.

"Your paintings…" he said, leaning down to look at some of her work. "They're beautiful. Perfect even."

"Thank you," she giggled slightly, stroking the backside of Schala.

"Wait…are you…how could I have not seen this? You are…Relm Arrowny, aren't you?"

She turned and smiled, nodding slowly. "I am she."

The knight immediately fell to one knee and lowered his head. '_Well, it was fun while it lasted,' _she thought, knowing her cover was gone.

"Please forgive me for my indiscretion," he formally spoke, keeping his head down. "I did not know that it was you, a foolish and careless mistake."

Relm shifted her weight onto one hip and sighed. "Such a shift in words for the same person that still stands in front of you."

Lloyn raised his head like a whipped puppy, looking deeply into her eyes to see just how much trouble he was in.

Relm sighed again. "Okay, get up now."

He stood up, keeping his eyes on her and he straightened like Edgar's fancy drill device. He kept quiet, expressing that he would not speak again until told so.

She stared at him and hoped that she could think of something to recreate the nonchalant banter that they were spouting off only a few moments before. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind now that he knew way more about her than she knew about him. "I believe you were headed to my Grand Father. There's a road just over that hill that'll lead you straight to Thamasa."

She nodded him away and walked over to her paintings, readying herself for the rest of the day. She noticed Lloyn bowed, but then he hesitated before he went to Schala.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Lloyn hopped onto his chocobo and grabbed the restraints, looking frantically at the ground as he mouthed something under his breath.

"Mr. Heartache," she said, stepping over to him. "Is there something you want to say?"

Lloyn looked back at her and started to scratch the back of his head. "I've already made a fool of myself…"

"Stop avoiding my questions!" she said a little more like her youthful self as she stomped the ground.

This time, he looked at her and smiled, his expression calm and dashing. "I _was_ going to ask for your company to an evening outing."

"You mean like a…date?"

Lloyn put the helmet back on his head and made the chocobo step a few paces back. "I should have known that someone so beautiful would be someone _legendary_."

And he rode off towards Thamasa, leaving a perplexed Relm with her paintings and thoughts alongside the windy, hilly plains of Eboshi.


	3. Hunters, Horrors and Historical Happenin...

**Author's Notes: **I am loving writing this story. It's so much fun! Usually I need reviews to keep me going, but this just keeps spewing out of me for some odd reason. Anywho, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have writing it. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter Two

_Hunters, Horrors and Historical Happenings_

_

* * *

_

**Part I: Banon and the Beast  
Part II: Cyan of the New**

* * *

**Part I: Banon and the Beast**

_"Sir?" a young bronze armored man questioned, assisting an odd, older looking man._

_"What is it, Dolf?" _

_"Are you sure about this? I mean...it's been less than twenty-four hours since the tower was destroyed…"_

_The old man hesitated, staring at the rubble that lay only thirty, forty yards in front of them. He scratched his chin, getting lost in his lengthy, bushy yellow beard. The hair covered merely all of his face and exploded off the top of his head, rolling down to his midsection. He sighed and let his weight shift from his cane to the man named Dolf._

_"Kefka is defeated," he finally answered. "I want to be the first one to see this long dream come true."_

_Dolf nodded and continued with the old man. "As you wish, Banon."_

_Banon could not see his dream without the good-hearted Dolf, who had joined Banon many years ago in establishing the Returners, the alliance against the Empire. Banon had longed for world peace for so long that he wasn't sure if he believed that it was actually here. He fought for so long against the evil Empire that housed the maniac who defined Kefka. Banon also assisted some of the legendary heroes before they became legendary, before the 'World of Ruin' term was even coined. Kefka's chaos that brought the newly ruined world had impacted Banon and the Returners severely. _

_Now, Banon only had Dolf and they were what remained of the Returners. If any other being did survive the treachery, they did not regroup or mention "Returners" ever again. Fortunately, Dolf stayed loyal to his leader and the dreamer which was good since Banon's hip had broken during the world's transition. _

_Banon was the kind of man who you'd find meditating in the mountains, maybe even smoking some rare kind of weed. He was very unkempt, letting his hair grow in whatever direction it wanted. He wasn't a fighter, he had no skills, but he sure could dream. It was his dreams and persuasion that led to the Returner's creation._

_Dolf, on the other hand, was very much a fighter. He was good with swords and was learning some new dual-blade techniques. His greatest memory was when he dueled with King Edgar of Figaro during a particularly dusky sunset in the valley beside the old Returner's hideout. Edgar was now legendary and that made Dolf feel special since he had managed to keep up with the crafty swordsman. _

_The two stopped next to the rubble and looked across the ruins. The sky was still warped and omitted seemingly orange hues and the air smelt of rotting things but the tower was definitely destroyed. They stared in awe as the first to see the end of a man who constantly tortured everyone for more than one year._

_"Never seen wreckage that looks so beautiful, eh sir?" Dolf said happily._

_Banon ran his fingers through his hair, continuing to stare at the miles of debris. There were hills of rubble stretching twenty feet high and patches of smoke still rising. Banon was so moved and awestruck that he could not speak. A tear quickly disappeared into his beard. Dolf saw it and smiled to see his master so overjoyed._

_They stood and watched the sight as if the famous Maria of Jidoor sprung out of the ground to sing them an operatic song._

_Banon let a sigh of relief and turned to his loyal follower and friend. "Help me out there," he gestured towards the midst of the ruins._

_"Uh, sir…I-I don't know," he said worriedly._

_"What's the matter, dear boy?"_

_Dolf crumpled his lips and tapped his side. "It's too soon. I-I don't think we should."_

_Dolf was deadly frightened of Kefka and the power that he had wielded. Even though Kefka was dead and his remains gone along with his immaculate tower, Dolf was too afraid to go near an evil man's grave._

_"I see…I will go alone then," Banon replied._

_"Sir…why?"_

_"I want to feel his death. I want to feel the defeated evil suppressed under my feet. I want to crush him."_

_"But –"_

_Banon let go of Dolf and kept all his weight on his wooden cane as he walked onto the rubble. Banon limped horribly without another's assistance, but he could manage to go a small distance before he tuckered out. _

_Banon walked over the remains and couldn't believe he was walking on his and the entire world's enemy's grave. He was so proud and happy he could barely contain himself. He thought about young Locke and how far that man had come. He thought about Edgar who had been a huge help in funding the Returners. He thought about his little ray of hope, Terra, the half-breed. And he thought…they all beat **him**. They are all legendary!_

_As he thought to himself, another thought shot through his brain like a bolt of lightening and left him before he even realized what it was. It was like a thousand voices passing through his brain incoherently in less than a millisecond. He rubbed his head and passed it as a mere mind-tremor, something he had been having ever since Kefka took over more than a year ago. He then turned to see Dolf standing worriedly off the 'grave'. _

_"See now," Banon said. "Come. It is safe. Quite remarkable too."_

_Dolf twiddled his fingers and thought about what to do. He had no desire to cross death itself. Banon, recognizing this, fake-fumbled slightly, knowing Dolf would instantly respond._

_"Sir!" he shouted. "I'm coming, hold on."_

_Dolf darted between the debris and hopped over the cracked rocks, quickly making his way to Banon. When he got to him, the old man straightened, revealing a smirk-ish smile under his ruffled beard._

_"Sir?" Dolf questioned, confused. _

_"See? It's fine," Banon replied._

_"Oh sir. That wasn't very nice."_

_Banon patted Dolf on the side and let out a gentle laugh. "I know, but I've got to teach you to overcome your fears if you're ever going to be a hero that you dream of so dearly."_

_Dolf laughed and shook his head. "Really sir…must you always be teaching me these lessons?"_

_The two of them laughed gaily, wiping tears of joy from their eyes._

_"There's no monsters," Dolf stated plainly after the laughter subsided._

_"What did you say?" Banon asked, slightly confused by the off-handed remark._

_"I said 'there's no monsters'. Guess the world is just a safer place, eh?"_

_Banon thought about the question and wondered about an answer. "Is a little odd. I'd think monsters would swarm over a place like this…many dead things to pick out for food."_

_Dolf nodded, still smiling as he looked over the area once again._

_"Come to think of it," Banon continued, "hasn't been any monsters in a while, even before we got here. But…there's no link between Kefka and monsters. Is there?"_

_"Don't know sir." _

_As Banon contemplated the question, Dolf felt an odd sensation pass through his body. He coughed slightly. 'Muscle spasm' he thought to himself, going back to viewing the surroundings. Then it happened again like some ghost was tapping his soul. He coughed a little harder. Then he coughed again…and again…_

_"Dolf? You alright?"_

_Dolf raised his hand, motioning that he was fine, but the cough grew until the young soldier felt faint. Dolf knelt down on one knee and kept coughing, trying to get it out of his system._

_"Dolf…your face is turning red. Dolf!"_

_Banon instinctively started to pull out his healing potions and medical herbs, hoping something would help his comrade. Dolf's face was turning blue._

_"Dolf, take this."_

_Banon held out a bluish potion, but Dolf couldn't grab the potion because he was coughing too hard. Banon quickly knelt beside him and shoved the potion down his throat. He kept coughing._

_"It's not working."_

_He kept coughing._

_"Why isn't it working?"_

_Then, suddenly, Dolf burst into flames. His coughing immediately changed to screams and he rolled around, trying to get the flames to subside. The flames burned so hot and his flesh began to melt. Banon couldn't do anything…but watch._

_And Dolf died._

_Banon lost his grip on his cane and fell. Banon was shocked and confused by the sudden change of events. He quickly turned to grab his cane, but he couldn't reach it. He started to weep._

_'Bring me more…'_

_There was that bolt of lightening that traversed his brain again only it kept bouncing back and forth as thousands of voices spurred in his mind. Banon cried for help, but the voices wouldn't stop._

_'Bring me more…'_

_"Yes…master," Banon replied._

_

* * *

_

**Part II: Cyan of the New**

Cyan Caramonde slouched back in his over-cushioned chair like Locke did naturally and laughed at himself for adopting the unbecoming behavior. Cyan could easily and _should_ sit as straight as an iron rod regardless of his weary old bones. He just slouched because it was more human, more contemporary. He was even learning to adapt to the jargon that the young people were speaking commonly. Of course, he would never be able to filter out all the 'Thou's.

Cyan tapped the arm of the chair and rested his head on his other hand, trying not to think about _her_. So he thought about Locke, of course since he _was_ sitting like the young thief. "Pardon me, _Treasure Hunter_" he corrected himself out loud, bringing a smile to his rugged catch-mitten like face. Locke Cole was completely different than Cyan Caramonde of Doma. Locke was a free spirit who searched - and stole - various treasures and relics and spout out whatever he felt like. Cyan was a loyal retainer to a single country who thought hard on every word. They were on different sides of the spectrum, yet they had their similarities. They're both legendaries, that's for sure. They both wanted peace and fought for justice. Locke even started acting more proper, taking this straight from Cyan's accustomed attitude. Cyan also enjoyed a few of Locke's traits as well.

_"Go on, open it" Locke persuaded, motioning towards a closed treasure box._

_"Treacherous" Cyan responded, shaking his head violently. "I dare not steal thy treasure that belongs to another"_

_"Come on, you don't have to take it…just open the box" Locke continued._

_"No."_

_"Yeah, come on…trust me."_

_"No."_

_"Okay, I'll take a peek then."_

_Cyan folded his arms and raised his head. "Do as thou wish, Sir Cole."_

_Locke quickly shot down to the treasure and popped the lid just enough so he could see inside. He quickly shut it and ah'd at whatever had been inside._

_"Well, what was in it" Cyan asked, his curiosity rising._

_"Oh, I'm not telling" Locke smirked, satisfying his own little game. _

_Cyan attempted to chuckle but only managed a grunt, immediately catching on to the setup. "Oh, do tell."_

_"You'll just have to look and see."_

_Cyan bellowed an unexpected laugh at the predictable statement. 'Fine,' he thought to himself, 'I'll play his little game.'_

_"Very well, Sir Cole. I shall take a peek at thine treasure."_

_So Cyan knelt down beside the box, keeping his eyes on Locke's, laughing at the stupidity of the situation. He'd just take a look and then shut the box. So he opened it and searched for something, anything. What he found was surprising and brought a grin to his face._

"Nothing." He remembered the silly-ness of it and Locke's good laugh afterwards. However, Cyan didn't have any more troubles opening boxes and looking into things. It started to become fun when he actually _did_ find things.

Cyan sank back in the royal chair a little further and peered down the grand meeting hall. The clichéd red carpet rolled directly up the center of the room towards the grand chair that he sat on. Beside the carpet were several chairs and alters like a church, placed for meetings of several different occasions. Bordered along the walls were statues of Doma's great past, most of them damaged from the Empire's infiltration years ago before the World of Ruin. Above, large tapestries, also red, hung from the high walls that would house many echoes. Above the grand door that led from the apex to the grand hall were two large windows plated in gold with both inside and outside balconies. This is where Cyan spent most of his time, in his royal chair, running both the Freedom Riders and the country of New Doma.

New Doma is what Cyan deemed it two years after the Day of Sovereignty. He couldn't call it Doma by itself because that nation had been defeated, its bloodline gone. New Doma was his creation that followed Doma's traditions and everything else Doman, but it carried a slightly different name. However, Cyan's first project was the Freedom Riders, which ultimately led to him recreating Doma. The huge success and popularity of the Freedom Riders convinced Cyan that he was a worthy leader and he felt that he owed Doma some retribution for letting it down. Thus, New Doma was built on a land north of the ruins of old Doma, past the rushing river and the small desert that the Empire had strategically camped on for their war years ago.

The Freedom Riders were an amazing group of people. It was an international organization that housed the best warriors and best chocobo riders, even though the two didn't always coincide. They provided charities and protection along with mail deliveries and other small jobs. The main concept was to maintain peace, no matter what it takes. Cyan wanted to keep it simple and direct, so he made the motto simple: _Peace!_

That's what Cyan wanted…peace. Maybe for his late wife and child, maybe for the many varying nations or maybe just for himself. He was a particularly distraught man and after the defeat of Kefka, Cyan had a hard time finding his place in life. He was fifty years of age when the tower came down and he was ready to die and rejoin with his family, but an honorable retainer like himself couldn't just slit his own throat nor have someone execute him. He was stuck on the rotting planet.

After the celebrations that followed Kefka's defeat, Cyan found himself wandering aimlessly. He declined an offer from Edgar to take place on his high council. Cyan was not a Figarian. But he did follow Edgar's brother Sabin for a while into the mountains to meditate with him. Sabin, although mostly quiet, was the company Cyan needed at that time. They were good friends and had a long past. Sabin was there when the Empire attacked Cyan's country and the martial artist helped Cyan fight the blood thirsty enemy.

Cyan eventually let Sabin be and so he went to meditate on his own, closer to his once prospering nation. It felt like stings pulling at his heart every step he took near his land, but he recognized the fate of his country and continued forward, head held high. Cyan meditated in the mountains north of Baren Falls - which didn't exist anymore - and drifted in and out of conscience. Sometimes he'd wake up partially covered in patches of dust rolling off the mountainside which reminded him how long he had been _drifted_. It wasn't long until his hair turned grey and he grew a sage's beard that swooped down to his chest. He was getting weak and was probably going to die relatively soon. Fortunately, a stranger came by just in time.

_The autumn leaves rustled amongst the sparse forest alongside the old mountain. 'Sabin would adore this spot I have found,' Cyan thought to himself, sitting by a bush of raspberries. 'I have the peace of nature's animals, rustling leaves and a view of the purple sea under the orange sky.'_

_Cyan's eyelids shut as he fell into a coma-like state, his face wrinkling up like a sun-dried grape. A slow running river of drool came out the side of his mouth and got lost in the white hair coming out of his cheek. He remained sitting in Indian-style. _

_Then there was a rustle that was not of leaves, but of grass and twigs. Immediately Cyan awoke and readied his sword, but remained still and droopy as if he were still a thousand miles away. He listened for more sound, but nothing came. Someone was with him…near him…'How did thou get so close without rustling a single twig until thy got so close?' Cyan thought. 'Such a fool's mistake…unless you were trying to snag those twigs next to me.'_

_And like lightening strikes, Cyan leapt from his position and parried two thrown shrunkiens aimed directly for him. Cyan immediately got into a fighter position and waited for his culprit's next move. His enemy seemed to be invisible…it must be a ninja._

_Fortunately, black contrasts easily with the light of midday and Cyan caught sight of the black cloaked attacker. Once the enemy was spotted, he came straight for Cyan, pulling out two ninja's swords. Cyan was old, fifty-one now, and he didn't quite move the same, but the surprise invitation to battle was intriguing and he figured it would waste some time away._

_So the two clashed weapons. Cyan, holding only one more-sturdy less maneuverable sword, could only defend himself against the various blows of the two swords the ninja held. Cyan had a sword technique that he had used since he was just a young Doman trainee and it was very quick. It made his sword look like hundreds of swords and it moved so fast the naked eye couldn't catch every frame. It had to be used to counter the ninja's agility. _

_"Hyah" Cyan shouted, as his entire body warped for a split second and his sword exploded forward, slapping the ninja on his side with the flat side of the blade. The ninja rolled back and kicked the approaching tree to stop him from hitting it._

_"I hate that move."_

_"Thou always have, Shadow" Cyan said with a smile, sticking his sword into the ground._

_Cyan wanted to laugh and cackle at the same time because his vocal cords hadn't been used in quite a while. Shadow wore a mask, so Cyan couldn't tell if he was smiling, laughing or even paying attention._

_"What brings thee here" Cyan wondered._

_Shadow, the man of many words - although none were ever heard - walked over to the raspberry bush and sat down, not even a slight breath coming from him. Cyan followed knowing it'd take a while for him to answer since he had lost the friendly duel. _

_After a long delay in which Cyan nearly zoned out into meditation, Shadow finally spoke. "The Hunters are rising."_

_"What have they done this time" asked Cyan._

_"Burned a family to ashes just outside of Kefka's tower."_

_"What"_

_Shadow got up and placed a hand on Cyan's shoulder. Somehow the ninja's eyes found a way to see through the thick mask and centered on Cyan's. "Be careful."_

_And Shadow darted off into the woods…like he always did. Man of many words._

"Hunters" Cyan exclaimed, recalling their short chat like it had just happened.

They were the reason Cyan brought himself back into society, back into life. Cyan's blood boiled as he thought about their villainous organization of wrong-doers and power hungry savages. No one saw them coming either as they should've expected something to surface after the world had been _saved_. When evil rules the world, heroes come to save it and vice versa.

The Hunters came up with the notion that anybody who could kill a _legendary_ would be legendary, top of the chain, the new worldly power and such. It hadn't even been a month until the organization arose from the shadows. The Hunters made a ranking system stating that some _legendaries_' heads were worth more than others. Relm Arrowny was on the bottom of the chain since they figured she'd be easy to kill. King Edgar Figaro was at the top, tied with Shadow. Edgar because he was a king and getting to him would be very difficult and Shadow because he was impossible to find. Cyan was lower on the chain since he was getting old and would soon be '_unable to defend himself' _they'd say.

They were crazy. They'd gut your stomach while you slept or knife your back during a date, anyway they could claim themselves as the _one who killed_ _such and such_. Of course the two main targets were Relm and Edgar. Killing Relm would not get you high on the chain, but would establish you amongst the Hunter faction and she was supposed to be easy to kill. Edgar's head would be the priciest but would be a difficult challenge obtaining.

Cyan's stomach turned knots as he thought about it. He couldn't believe it when he found out that the group had murdered a family, burned them to death just to get the _legendaries_ to come to them. It was an odd tactic, but it did stir the higher-ups and investigations had to be done. Cyan couldn't believe that they'd sacrifice a new peace so quickly just for power. He had to do something to make this world…better.

And the rest is history as they say. Cyan called for the best warriors (and trustworthy) to come forth and started a new counter organization, the Freedom Riders. They first built a towering wall around the ruins of Kefka's tower, where the family had been burned and then they began their _Peace!_ talks worldwide. Once Cyan emerged from the mountains and created the peace organization, Domans started popping up and saluting him. Naturally, Cyan had to rebuild Doma with the surviving population coming out from hiding.

Cyan got out his chair and walked up to the balcony to look outside across the brand new nation of New Doma. He stepped outside and let out a long sigh. '23,' he thought. There were twenty-three people living at the new Doman civilization, two were newborns that boosted the population only a year ago. His nation was smaller than Thamasa. Still, it was his country and Doma would continue and this brought a smile to his face.

There nation was just a village at this point, a few huts here and there and some open markets ran by two or three people. Cyan knew all the people well and they would wave to him as he leaned on the railings of the balcony. He would wave back.

He was even falling in love with one of them. They would have great talks beside the gyshal sprouts, chatting about pastimes and the weather and the nation and friends and on and on. Cyan loved it so much, making another lovely lady laugh and enjoy his company. The village people quickly picked up on their flirting and rumors began. But there was a little problem…every time she'd touch his hand or start talking about furthering their relationship, Cyan would become instantly reclusive. It was like he didn't even realize he had been flirting with her. He felt like he was committing some immortal sin against his late wife and son who had died almost ten years ago.

Cyan's smile dropped and he shook his head, turning to go back inside. '_I cannot think about her.'_


	4. Suspicious Strangers Under Sporadic Skie...

**Author's Notes:** Yay, a third chapter! I've reformatted the story slightly to make it flow a little better. You might be wondering what's up with all the differing sections that seem unconnected…well, I'm still in the setup stages and I want to work a little on everyone's background before the story really gets rolling. Nonetheless, I hope you like what you see; we revisit Relm in this chapter…for those of you dying to see Relm. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter Three

_Suspicious Strangers Under Sporadic Skies

* * *

_

**Part I: Setzer, the High Flying Gambler  
****Part II: Relm's Spot

* * *

**

**Part I - Setzer, the High Flying Gambler**

Thin strands of dead, silvery hair flew freely off the gambler's head as the winds made haste over where he was standing, one of many high towers of Figaro's castle. His hair was a nuisance, long and crumpled like an old South Figarian Tribune. Every time he ran his hands through it, it felt like shredding paper. It used to be such a beautiful blonde color. One would be crazy to wage such a thing, but then again, no one's quite like Setzer Gabbiani.

Setzer had been a young entrepreneur back during the glory days of the Empire, working his way to wealth in the capital city of Vector. His shady dealings and natural pinpoint accurate accounting skills quickly spread among the community and he became known as _The Gabbiani_. Quickly obtaining social status, he hired protection and built a house in Vector on one of the cities' various platforms. Yet, even with the guards close by and structural safety, his life became more and more dangerous. He slept with one eye open at all times for anyone who wanted to take his fortune or his personal belongings. Naturally, it wasn't much longer before Setzer began to teach himself self-defense. He designed, and copyrighted, a razor-sharp card-like weapon.

It wasn't long before the entire underbelly of Vector was run by Setzer himself. He was cold and ruthless, forcing non-paying clients out of their shops and homes. He was only twenty years of age at that time, sitting atop mounds of selfishness and pride. At first, the wealthy mobster was number one on the Empire's enemy list. The emperor was furious when he found that his people were secretly under the bondage of someone referred to as _The Gabbiani_, however finding Setzer was no easy task. Setzer had many men working for him, many men to cover his tracks. Then, unexpectedly, the Empire changed their opinion and offered more power to the young, blonde-headed man. The more power he had the more he'd get. The only problem was…the more power he got, the more confined he became. Setzer was a free spirit and felt trapped in the little kingdom he had manifested.

Setzer slouched over, placing his arms on the warm stone and stared out across the bleached-yellow sands of the Figarian desert. He sighed as he recalled memories of fifteen years ago.

_"Mr. Gabbiani," a tall, suited man stated, walking beside the famed Setzer Gabbiani. "The Empire has declared you the rights to several thousands in bonds and the Merciiary clan has finally submitted to your allegiance. "_

_"Good!" Setzer exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "That makes 100 control of Vector's citizens. I knew they'd take Wesson's fields."_

_"It was quite a gamble, sir."_

_"Yes, every day's a gamble."_

_Setzer climbed into a chocobo-driven carriage as the other man stopped at the door. These carriages were used by the wealthy to avoid walking from one sector of the city to the next. They were extremely comfortable, sporting cushioned wall-chairs and an overhead three-prong oil lamp. _

_"You'll be meeting Jared Owens at the Behemoth Bazaar," the suited man explained. "He's expecting return from his generous donations, something about his own business going under. Afterwards, you are to attend the royal art showing at Rizgard sector. There's supposed to be some big names there."_

_Setzer nodded as the suited man shut the door and told the driver where to go. The carriage took off and Setzer slunk back in the chair, sighing annoyingly. Yes, he had everything, all of Vector in his hands, but he wanted more. He wanted the world, every blade of grass and the blue sky, but he was stuck in Vector. It wasn't even safe to walk out of his home unless escorted. _

_Suddenly, the cart stopped simultaneously followed by chocobos squeaking and squawking. Setzer mechanically reached into his coat pocket, his fingers gripping onto a card that threatened to cut his skin. Beyond the squealing of the chocobos and the driver frantically shouting, Setzer heard a woman's voice, a most noticeable voice that brought a smile to his face._

_"Shoe! Get away!" the driver demanded. "You are not welcome, beggar!"_

_"Beggar? Do I look like a beggar to you? I have the right mind to snap you into two!" the woman angrily replied, waving frantically in front of the frightened chocobos._

_"Leave them alone! Enough of this nonsense!"_

_"It's okay…," Setzer announced, peaking his head outside the carriage. "She can come in."_

_"Sir?"_

_"It's okay."_

_The woman quickly ran around the side and jumped into the carriage, sticking the tip of her tongue at the driver's general direction._

_"'Bout time you invited me in," she said, smiling brazenly. "What took you so long?"_

_Setzer shook his head heartily. "Daryl, it's good to see you again."_

_"Likewise, I see you still have your head stuck up your -"_

_"Daryl, please, don't you realize my situation? Why, I'm heading to meet your father right now."_

_"Father? Pssh. That penny-pushing money-grabber? Forget him!"_

_"Mind you he's the one paying for that 'airship' project of yours," Setzer scoffed._

_"No he's not. Grandpa's the generous one. Ole-daddy's just living off his earnings. Now that Grandpa's passed away and written the money off to charity, father is searching for a resolve. You give him a dime and I'll never talk to you again, that's a promise," she ranted._

_"Okay, okay. Settle down. I can't just cancel my meeting with 'im."_

_She smiled, placing her hands on his knees. "Sure ya can. Come on, Setzer…come fly with me." _

_"You devilish little temptress," he replied, smirking._

_She fell back, hugging herself as if the airship was in her hands. "It's amazing, honestly. I've never felt anything like it."_

_"Just how many times have you actually flown the thing?"_

_"What? You don't trust me?"_

_"Not a bit."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Bleh. Whatever. I've gone up twice. Both times were as smooth as lemon pie."_

_"Maybe some other time, my lady."_

_"How 'bout now!" she commanded rather than asking. "I thought you were a gambling man? Come on, it'll be fun."_

_Both his weakness and strength, and she knew it. He let out a small laugh to delay his answer. It would be fun to escape Vector for a while and see the world from a bird's eye view. Of course, he had to meet with her father and he had an art gallery to go to. 'Many big faces there' he thought to himself. If he didn't keep one foot in front of the other he'd fall behind and watch as other greedy scoundrels trampled over him to take his glory. He had to maintain his position. It was his duty. It was his responsibility. It was his box._

"And look at me now," he said aloud, the words disappearing off the curved corners of the tower. "A _legendary_."

He couldn't help from laughing. He had been the underdog of the underdog, the scoundrel himself, but now he was critically acclaimed as one of the members to take down the mighty Kefka. 'Quite a twist of fate, eh?' he thought. But it really wasn't that unexpected. Everything has a logical explanation, a cause and reaction. A gambler knows this. His cause was her, Daryl and the reaction was this, the present.

"Guess it was a good gamble."

Then a small cargo ship flew over the castle, Setzer's eyes moving with it. Behind him, a man walked up the stairs that led into the tower. The man wore a blue cape, its necking wrapping up to his ears and it had sleeves for his arms. He wore it over his sturdy, green-tinted armor that shined brilliantly against the Figarian sun. Straps were everywhere to tighten armor, hold items and sheath weapons. The magnificent Illumina was one such weapon. He walked right next to Setzer, who was still lost in his own thoughts.

"Setzer," he greeted himself, bringing the gambler back to reality.

Setzer turned slightly and smiled at the presence of his good friend, the one whose special coin tricked him into following him to the ends of the planet. "King Edgar."

Edgar laughed, letting his weight fall on the stone as he brushed strands of golden hair back into his royally tied green bow to fight the high winds. "Drop the formalities, Setzer."

Another ship lifted from behind the horizon and disappeared over the tall mountains in the distance.

"It's a different world my friend, thanks to you," Edgar complimented.

"Tsk. Where would the fleet be without the royal Figarian funding?"

After the Day of Sovereignty, Edgar and Setzer joined forces, Edgar with the resources and Setzer with the knowledge, and they created the Figarian Air Fleet. The monopoly served as military control of the skies, communal transportation and business-related shipping. Setzer respectively took head of the Air Fleet command and continued to fly very often in the ship that his old love made, the "Falcon".

After a few moments of staring out across his desert, Edgar let out a long sigh. "You know…her birthday's in a week."

"I know," Setzer complied.

"Strago's wanting another gathering. Everybody's invited of course."

Setzer turned and leaned back into the stone, looking the opposite direction as before. "Of course. Hope things don't happen like last time."

"According to Strago, she's not quite the same anymore. Funny…she can stand her full four and half feet against Kefka and cowers at a weakling of a Chimera."

"It's not that, it's her power she's afraid of."

Edgar let out a half-laugh. "That's a very profound statement, not what I'd expect from you."

"Heh. Young people with power often have no idea what they actually bestow," Setzer interpreted.

"Alright. It's official. I don't want you talking to the chancellor anymore," Edgar decided, playfully slapping Setzer on the back. "Anyway, think the Falcon'll be ready soon? We're gonna have to pick up the rest like the last time."

"Of course she'll be ready! What was that, a rhetorical question?"

"It was," Edgar said, laughing heartily.

"And so was that," Setzer added, joining in on the laughter.

After a few moments of them senselessly laughing above the busying Figarians below, Edgar stood up, brushing some of the sand that had blown onto his cape off. "Well, now that I'm thoroughly confused, I should get back to Terra and began our preparations."

"I thought you said her birthday was in a week?" Setzer asked.

"I did. Hey, what do you expect with a town full of children at your doorstep?" Edgar answered, hastily heading back towards the stairs, leaving Setzer back with his thoughts.

Setzer's cheerful face turned solemn as he looked back at the sky. "Dear Daryl, I miss you so…"

* * *

**Part II: Relm's Spot**

It was raining just off the north coast of Thamasa and slightly south of the emerged Serpent Trench. There were a few fishermen out doing there normal rounds, struggling in the wake of the weather. Sometimes the ocean storm cracked thunder, lightening splintering in the orange sky above. In the distance, the rain looked like a wall of mist, reaching up from the purpley-sea below. From her spot, Relm would have an extravagant picture to paint.

Thus, she hurried over the hills, utensils in hand. She saw a slimmer of lightening slip its way between the clouds, thunder rolling behind. 'Oh, that was a good one!' she thought. Her spot was at the bottom of this hill, but when she looked down, she saw someone sitting in her special spot. She stopped, her face wrinkling in aggravation.

The man sat with his back to her, legs lapped as if he were some sage. He had thick coils of dirty blonde hair dropping down to his shoulder blades. He seemed to be only wearing a pair of shorts that looked liked they were cut out of a rice bag, tied on with a rope. He was tan almost to the point of appearing burnt.

Relm stormed down to the man, thinking of what she was going to say. Unfortunately, by the time she got down to him, she had thought of nothing nice or _un_rude to say.

"Uh, _you_ are in _my_ spot."

The man sat motionlessly. "It's mine now."

She swallowed her next breath, fearing it'd be fire. Her face turned hot red and she slapped her hips as if it did some good. 'Who did he think he was?' she thought. "Do you know who I am?"

"Do you think I care?" he replied calmly.

"Ho, ho. I think you should!" she retorted.

"Girl, you are annoying me," he said, no sign of annoyance in his words.

"Annoying you? Annoying _you_! You little twit! Get out of my spot!"

"No."

"Fine!"

She sat next to him, practically on top of him, scooting him over with her hips, wiggling into place. He just looked at her, perplexed. She put down her stuff and started painting what appeared to be strokes of fury. He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"I don't really like your style," he said.

Her eyes widened, turning to meet him face to face, fury in the eyebrows that squished her forehead. "Aaaand I don't really like _you_!"

And she turned back and continued, him eventually looking back at the storm, sighing a sigh of giving-up. And so they sat there, hip to hip on the little spot they each claimed their own amongst the plains of Eboshi. This man was no Lloyn, that's for sure. 'Starlet he was beautiful,' she thought to herself, referring to the Doman who had graced her with his presence only a week ago.

She couldn't stop thinking about the Freedom Rider and his white chocobo. Absolutely gorgeous, he was. She had only talked to him for a moment, but his impression was so gentlemanly and respectful. It was a shame that he found out who she was. She had asked Strago a hundred times why he had met with him, but the stubborn old man wouldn't reply, as she expected he wouldn't. Still, she'd bug the old man until he answered her.

Her strokes were a little less furious, her mind elsewhere. She painted the crisp lightening into the orange sky and blended the colors together. The man sitting next to her had noticed.

"I guess you are not _that_ bad," he said, slight bit of sarcasm in the back of his throat.

"Hmpf," was all he got in return.

Sighing, the man moved away from her, sitting a few feet away.

"Thank you," she said coldly at the man who attempted to take _her_ spot.

"Whatever."

The storm slowly headed for them, but it turned to a light drizzle, the activity in it dying down. Fortunately, Relm had drawn everything she desired, satisfaction coming from a sigh. She started to get up. Her normal long day at her spot had been cut in half by the weather and the suspicious stranger.

"I didn't even get your name, girl," the man said, noticing she was leaving.

"And you won't…boy," was her response.

He laughed, bringing her attention to his surprisingly white teeth. In fact, she noticed that he was a decently attractive man. His eyes were so green and he sported a nice six-pack, muscles ripping down his arms and legs. His skin was brown and looked dirty as if he had been sleeping in cave the past few days, weeks, maybe even months or years. She shook her head, realizing that she was spending way too much time adoring this man that she utterly despised.

"What?" He noticed her shaking her head.

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

The clouds were overhead now and it started to sprinkle where they were.

"Enjoy the rain, meanie!"

He rolled his eyes. "Not a very nice _legendary_ are you."

She started walking away, the drops hitting her bandana, when she realized what he just said. "Legendary?"

He didn't move, it almost appeared that he was laughing. Why didn't she see it before? He knew she was going to be here. He knew who she was. He had to be a Hunter! Suddenly, she was overcome with fear. How could she be so careless? She slowly reached for her knife that was strapped to her upper thigh.

He was motionless once again. "That won't be necessary, Relm."

"Who…are…you?"

He turned slightly so she could see the evil-appearing grin on his face. "I'm not a friend of yours, that's for sure."

She pulled out the knife and slowly walked behind him. He turned to face the drizzle that was picking up, drops sticking to his large strands of hair. She brought the knife back and propelled it forward, but she was met with a hand to hers and another hand clasping over her mouth as she was whirled around, her back to his chest.

"Don't scream, girl," he said, cool as ever.

She bit as hard as she could into his hand, squirming against his incredible strength.

He moaned in pain, bringing her hand with the knife up to her neck. "Don't bite either, _please_!"

The sprinkling turned to rain, drenching the two, as it got darker and darker.

"Listen," he began, "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm _not_ a Hunter. Understand?"

She continued to squirm, but realized he was stronger than she had anticipated and nodded her head, fearing what the man would do to her. As soon as she nodded, she was thrown down to the ground, the knife rolling out of her hand into his.

"See? I told you this wouldn't be necessary," he said with a smile.

"I hope you get struck by lightening, you little imp!"

He nodded. "Me too."

He rolled the sword and twirled it in his hand, proving that he was handy with it. She had nothing, but her utensils…

"So, choc-ass, what _are_ you here for, huh?" she asked.

He stared at the knife, standing tall as she laid on the ground. "What's it matter to you, bitch?"

"Dammit, you're frustrating me!"

"It's all about you, isn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maduin, you're striking when you're upset."

She stood up, acting as if she were going to fight him with her bare hands. "Well, then I'm 'bout to be the most beautiful thing you've ever seen!"

"Settle, girl, I'm just having a bit of fun. Take your knife and go home. You're getting soakin' wet."

He offered her the knife. Slowly, she took it, bringing it to her chest as if it'd protect her. Then, the man turned his back against her and sat down. She thought about trying to strike him again, but she didn't want to mess up like before. She didn't want to feel that helpless again. So she started walking away, confusion set on her face.

She turned around to ask one last question before she headed off to get out of the rain, the bandana soaked, her curly, yellowy hair looking muddy. "Alright choc-ass. You win, but what the hell is _your_ name?"

He snorted. "I'm afraid you won't be getting it."

* * *

**To the Reviewers:** Thanks for all your reviews. I greatly appreciate your input and whatnot. If you have any questions you want to ask, then feel free to email me or post it in the reply. I will attempt to respond. Also, if you find any errors or mistakes, be kind and let me know so that I can cordially fix them. Thanks again, you all rock! 


	5. Caretakers, Children and Close Contacts

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while, but I'm back. This is a good, long chapter for ya. And due to the overwhelming desire to see Terra, I had to put her in this chapter. We'll be getting the plot rolling shortly. Thanks for all the reviews and hope to hear from you soon:)

* * *

Chapter Four

_Caretakers, Children and Close Contacts

* * *

_

**Part I: The Blind Man  
****Part II – The Next Generation  
****Part III – The Wild Friend

* * *

**

**Part I - The Blind Man**

Thamasa was a peaceful town, capitol of its own self-proclaimed nation. Nature was the dominating sound on this providence. One could hear birds chirping and insects buzzing just beyond the swaying trees from the gentle breeze. Even the town square was void of human activity. The small population simply preferred to stay in their small cottages and wait for the days to pass. Commotion was considered an annoyance that had to be dealt with quickly. Strago Magus personally enjoyed the lifelessness of his hometown.

He rocked back and forth on his rocking chair by the window so he could feel the sun on his wrinkly skin. He kept the window open halfway so he could hear the sounds of nature, which often put him right to sleep. Of course, the smell of freshly baked apple pie coming from old Margaret's home always crept in and awoke him, his appetite heightening. Other than that, the old man was left with his thoughts.

He was seventy-eight and it showed. It was only eight years ago when he was chasing ghosts and fighting chaos. The past few years had finally taken its toll on him and although he won't admit his elderly-ness, he couldn't deny it either. He would get tired merely from getting out of his favorite chair. He still had some bleach white hair on the back of his head and his chin, which he was thankful he hadn't lost that. But, only a few years ago, his sight went completely blank, making him blind.

It was time to relax. He had lived a good life and was proud of it. Unfortunately, life didn't seem to want to let him go so easily. While he couldn't see, his mind was still functional, a multitude of wisdom that people often sought. He was, of course, another one of the _legendaries_, grandpa and caretaker of the young Relm Arrowny. Their relationship was at most odd. They were both _legendaries_, both the youngest and oldest of the set, her life starting and his life ending. She had become somewhat reclusive in the current days and he was still as grumpy as ever. They'd get into verbal battles all the time which was often heard amongst the quiet village. Yet, what could anyone say to the town's two most important people?

One rainy day…

The door was quickly flown open, its hinges screaming. Strago stopped rocking in his chair and listened, automatically assuming it was his mindless granddaughter. He could hear the drops of water falling off her onto the tile by the door. He could sense her clothes were soaking, considering they made that squishing sound that clothes do when filled with water. The door was then shut and he heard her groaning on about something.

"What in all the world is goin' on?" Strago grumbled.

"Nothing!" It was definitely Relm.

"Don't you be steppin' around like that, take those clothes off and dry yourself!"

She grunted angrily. "I'm not taking my clothes off, old man."

"Yes you are! What are you so worried about, I can't see nothin'."

She grumbled some more comebacks, but then he heard the slapping sound of wet clothes hit the tile floor. He shook his head in annoyance.

"What were you doing out there anyway?" he asked.

He heard her walk to the room next to him and then he heard steps down the hallway.

"What I'm always doing, Grandpa."

"In the rain? You gone crazy?"

"Yeah, in the rain." It sounded like she had a something over her face, a towel perhaps.

"Seems I've raised a fool."

There was a moment of unexpected silence. Strago figured he would hear some kind of heated retort. Maybe she didn't hear him? Then there were more footsteps coming from the opposite direction from the hallway and then tapping sounds of her walking over the kitchen tile. She started to move some pots and pans around.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixin' some food. What does it sound like I'm doing?"

"No, ya dingdong, why aren't you picking up your wet clothes?"

She sighed annoyingly and the pots and pans were placed on the counter. He heard her move to the clothes and take them somewhere further in the house. Then she came into his room.

"You want something to eat, old man?"

He turned his head to the sound of her voice and smiled his yellowy teeth. "That'd be nice."

He assumed she rolled her eyes.

She went back to the kitchen and started cooking something. Strago sat back and listened to the light drizzle just outside his opened window. It wasn't long before he could smell some bacon being cooked in the adjacent kitchen. He liked bacon. His mouth started to water.

"There was an odd man out on the plains today," she suddenly announced.

"Was that why you took so long coming back?"

"More or less."

He heard her step back into his room.

"He…attacked me," she said.

"What?"

Strago attempted to get up, fury wrinkling his old face, but he was met with two hands that gently put him back into place.

"Attacked you?" he asked.

"Well," she said, her voice right next to him, "not really. I tried to attack him."

"What rubbish are you goin' on about?"

"I don't know. It was weird."

She seemed slightly nervous. Strago, realizing her change in moods, decided to be a little gentler with the topic, since she seemed startled by the event.

"Okay, tell me what happened."

"Well…I went to my spot as always."

"Uh huh."

"And there was this creepy guy there. He acted like he didn't know me, but then…somehow…he knew my name. He knew I was going to be there."

"That's not surprising. Everyone knows you go out there to paint."

"I know, but he wouldn't move away. And…it's weird. He acted like he didn't know me at first. So…I thought he was a Hunter."

"A Hunter?" Strago did not like the thought of her being assaulted by a Hunter.

"Yeah. So I tried to stab him. But, but, before I knew it, I was slung around and the knife was in his hands and up to my throat. I thought he was going to kill me. Then he kicked me forward and gave the knife back. Then he told me to run away, back home. He just sat there like nothing had happened. Wouldn't even tell me his name or anything else. So I left. He's probably still out there."

Then she took a long, much needed breath. Strago sat back to ponder on the situation.

"And he didn't hurt you?"

The bacon in the kitchen started sizzling.

"No. Not physically."

Then she walked over to the kitchen as Strago continued to think of what had happened.

"Relm, what did he look like?"

"Dark tan, blonde hair…looked strong, very strong. Who do you think he is?"

Strago tapped his forehead. "Sounds like Sabin."

He heard her lean around the corner. "Yeah…he looked like Sabin and moved like him too. Like his offspring or something. That wouldn't make sense though."

"Go tell Marvin to come here."

"Hey, it's raining!"

"Bleh, it's barely even sprinkling. If that man is still out there, we could bring him in for questioning."

"Fine. Here's your bacon." She placed a plate on his lap.

"Thanks, now run-along."

"What? I don't get to eat first?"

"Stop your waistin' time," as he waved the bacon blindly at the window, "we got to get to this guy before he moves. Food can wait!"

And he took a bite out of his crisp bacon.

* * *

**Part II – The Next Generation**

She sat in her royally cushioned chair, holding a wisp of her curly hair, running a comb through it. Each time she got to its end, she'd give a little force to break through and the hair would instantly reset into its previously curly state. It was an impossible task, but she was not doing it to straighten her hair. She did it because it felt so human and she liked that.

As she combed, she stared at the mirror on the dresser in front of her, watching herself comb. She sure did look human, she thought. Yet there was a part of her that felt dead, origins that had been forgotten, left behind. She liked being human, no, _loved_ being human, but the void was there and she could not deny its presence. It almost felt like disobeying her father whenever she tried to push the thoughts aside. So she was affixed with these thoughts as permanently as her curly hair.

She was not despaired, although. In fact, she was quite happy. Happiness was a feeling she liked also. No…_loved._ She sat back and let out a feminine sigh as if combing her hair had tuckered her out. Letting her eyes roll over in her head, she glanced at her child…_her _child.

Terra Branford was the most unexpectedly best mother in the world. A woman who could not grasp the sole principle of love had found its meaning in the orphaned children at Mobliz, a town destroyed by Kefka's _Judgment of Light_. After the floating island disaster, Terra had been severely hurt. The children of Mobliz brought her into a still-standing house and nursed her as best as children could. They had no idea who she was, but they cared so dearly for her. She had not been expecting to ever find love, but it seemed that love had found her.

In response, Terra took place as _mother _of nine children and supported two older teenagers with their soon-to-be child. Terra was only eighteen years of age! The children filled her heart with so much joy and she decided that this was love and that she would no longer question it.

However, she made an amendment to her theory of love. She decided that it was not static but dynamic. She decided love came in all different forms. And what made her come to this conclusion? A blonde-haired man who was nine years older than her.

After the Day of Sovereignty, Edgar Figaro made several personal trips to Mobliz to assist Terra and her children with supplies and food that was much needed. Edgar and Setzer's partnership made this an easy task. Edgar considered Terra a close friend; they had basically fought together since the beginning of the crusade against the empire. He loved going out of his way to help such a dear friend. He'd buckle down and join the crew to personally lend a hand with the manual labor of hauling out the supplies. The chancellor would always argue that a king should not be doing such work. Edgar always countered that he should have never defeated Kefka in that case. Even so, at the end of the work, he'd go over to Terra and spend some quality time with his good friend.

At first, it was just a friendly meeting. They were only seeing each other once or twice a month. Edgar was still a flirt back at the castle, giving passing maids impure grins as they giggled. And Terra was not in love with him, but she was always happy to see him. He was the only one she was seeing regularly.

Their meetings continued a little over a year, but then something changed. It was so small, but it was enough. Terra combed her hair one more time, looking at _her_ sleeping child as she thought back to that moment that she believed changed her forever.

"_Well," Edgar started, slapping his knees proudly, "she's all done for the day."_

"_Thank you, Edgar." Terra stood straight, directly behind him, admiring his hard work._

"_Don't mention it, lovely." _

"_Uh…okay."_

_He let out a small laugh and stood up, grinning on one side of his lips. "It's just an expression, Terra."_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_I know," he grabbed her shoulders, "and I don't think you ever will."_

_The two friends went inside and walked to the basement where the children were playing a game they had made up. Upon arrival, Bobby, the oldest of the nine, ran up to them._

"_Want some water, mama?" he asked._

"_That would be nice. Please pour some for Edgar as well."_

"_Yes, mama," with a slight heightening of the second 'ma'._

_They sat down as the young boy ran to get some water. Edgar wiped his forehead and let out a sigh of exhaustion. He looked back up at her and smiled friendly. She returned the favor._

"_So…what has the busy king of Figaro been doing these days?"_

"_Well…where to begin? It's been madness trying to restore everything into a state of…well…non-insanity."_

_A little girl peaked her head around the corner. "You mean sanitwee."_

_Edgar scratched his head, smiling as always. "Huh?" _

"_Non-insanitwee is a dowble negative," she stated proudly, arms behind her as she stepped into the doorway._

"_Why, by golly. She's right!" Edgar declared, his white teeth glaring behind his smile. "Now come over here and give old king Edgar a kiss, eh Lilly?"_

_The girl named Lilly ran over and jumped onto his lap, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. _

"_Oh my." _

_The little girl giggled as Edgar squeezed her in a jovial hug. Terra sat straight as a pushpin, but she continued smiling at the two._

"_My gosh, Lilly, you're getting so big," he told the ecstatic child._

"_I know. I drink my water every day like mama tells me."_

"_Well, mama knows best," he said, giving Terra a quick glance._

_She looked down. "I-I would not say I know best."_

"_Oh, come on, Terra. Look at these children. You're amazing!"_

_Then Bobby came in with the water, placing a cup at each side of the table._

"_Thank you, Bobby."_

_Edgar immediately took a sip and exhaled. "What took you so long, boy?"_

"_It was my turn at Joker," the child responded._

"_At what?" _

"_It's this little game they invented," Terra answered for the child. "It's pretty cute."_

"_Oh, mama."_

"_Well it is. They take this umbrella and spin it and wherever the cane points to…"_

_She explained it so thoroughly. Edgar tried to follow, but it didn't make much sense to him. However, he was laughing at how much she understood the game and how she was so excited about it. It seemed like she had played it with them._

"_What are you laughing about?"_

"_Oh…nothing."_

"_I want to know," she continued to ask._

"_Me too," Lilly jumped in._

"_Oh…it's just your mother. She can be so funny sometimes without even knowing it." He laughed some more._

"_What did I do?" she asked._

"_Let's just say it's your looks."_

_Bobby and Lilly laughed heartily._

"_I look funny?"_

_Edgar shook his head and grinned that side-lip grin. "No. I'd say you look lovely."_

_And that's when it happened…the thing that changed her. So small and she never even understood where it came from. But it happened, one way or another. _

_She giggled._

_Lilly took in a deep breath. "Mama giggled. Mama giggled? Mama's in wuv!"_

_Bobby took off into the other room, shouting that 'mama' was in love to the other children and an explosion of shouting began. Terra blushed and ran into the room to calm the children down._

_Lilly looked up at Edgar, bouncing ecstatically. "Are you going to be our dada?"_

_Edgar smiled again and playfully tipped her chin ever so lightly with his fist._

"Mother?"

Terra awoke from her past recollection, turning to see a little girl standing at her doorway. Her motherly smile immediately took place. It was the second oldest child, Lilly. She was now thirteen years old.

"I'm combing my hair."

The little girl giggled.

Terra put down the comb on the dresser. "And what is so funny?"

"It's still so curly," the girl replied.

Terra laughed with Lilly, admitting it was a pointless battle. "Do you have everything for tomorrow's trip?"

"Yes, Mother."

"And the others."

"All except Bobby…figures," she said, dramatically shaking her head as if she were ashamed of her own brother.

Bobby was the oldest of the adopted children. He had become quite the slacker, often spending his energy on various outside sports to avoid in-house chores.

"He's not the only one."

And Lilly was swept off her feet by the older man shadowing the doorway. She was turned upside down and she immediately started laughing, hitting the man at the knees. The man laughed too, looking up at Terra. They shared romantic glances for only a second before Terra jumped out of her seat.

"Shhh! You'll wake up your son," she commanded.

The man put the girl down. "Uh oh, we're in trouble."

"Not me," she said, taking off down the spirally stairs just outside of the room.

Terra put her hands to her hips in an attempt to look intimidating, but when he came over, eyes glued to hers, giving her a quick peck on the lips, she immediately melted inside.

"Oh Edgar."

"And how is Gerad, Prince of Figaro?" Edgar asked as he walked over to the crib, taking pride in the last words of his sentence.

"Fine, but he needs his sleep for tomorrow's trip," she replied.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

He motioned for her to come over and she tiptoed over to the crib. Gerad was wide-eyed, smiling from cheek to cheek. Edgar couldn't resist giving him a raspberry on the stomach. He then picked his son up, holding him gently. Terra smiled warmly, placing her head in a crevice on Edgar's shoulder.

"Some day, you're going to be a king…" Edgar whispered.

* * *

**Part III – The Wild Friend**

"Sorry, Strago, no one was out there," Marvin announced.

Strago just scratched his beard, thinking of the situation.

"Thanks, Marvin. We'll be alright," Relm said.

"Okay, but be carefully, missy. I'd hate for anything to happen to you," he replied, tipping his hat as he shut the door behind him.

"Hmpf. No country-side nut-job's gonna do anything to me! Hell, I took on Kefka!"

"Hey now! Watch the tongue," Strago said, scowling at her general direction.

"Bleh," she retorted.

"Bleh," he repeated.

She went back to her room and laid on her bed. '_Two days until my birthday,_' she thought. She slowly raised her hand and ran it over the scar over her face, squeezing her eyes shut. Laying there with her eyes closed, she thought about the man who attacked her. '_So annoying and strong and mysterious and…attractive?_' She shook her head. She tried to block out the idea of someone taking her spot and threatening her life as being _attractive_. So instead, she thought of Lloyn. That brought a smile to her face. '_Gosh he was gorgeous._'

"Hey, ya got a letter from Gau!" Strago yelled from the other room.

She immediately jumped out of the bed and ran to the den. "Why didn't you tell me, old man?"

"I forgot," he answered, laughing as he rocked back and forth.

She found the letter on the table and tore into it, walking back to her room. She loved Gau…as a friend. In fact, her only true friend. Sure there was Vigs who'd sometimes talk to her or Wendy who'd play games with her, but Relm didn't consider them friends. Gau was the one being on the planet that understood her and listened to her every word. She plopped down on her bed as she finished reading the letter.

_Relm,_

_Its you birthday! Me be ther for sur!  
__Me bring you special gift! Been so long  
__sinc me see you it mak Gau sad! But  
__no sad on you birthday! Very happy time!  
__Paint Gau pictur! Need something when  
__leav! You so old now! It mak Gau laugh!  
__Hope you happy! Gau protect you like last  
__time! See you soon!_

_Gau_

She could hardly contain her smile reading the little letter. Gau didn't understand the usage of periods or commas, so everything always ended in exclamation marks. But that was okay, it was remarkable that he had even learned how to write this much. He took lessons from Terra years ago, but he always stayed on his homeland, the Veldt. He only wrote letters to Relm.

Gau made her so happy. He was the only one who came to her birthday every year which was quite a task. He'd never fly on an airship, making the journey himself. He'd actually swim across the ocean just to get to her island. Every year he'd get her a different flower as his 'special gift', storing it in the 'treasure' he used to breathe underwater. It was always her favorite gift, knowing the work he had to go through just to get it to her.

It was good to hear from him. They wrote letters back and forth all the time. She even invited him to stay with her and Strago, but Gau always went back to the Veldt. He loved the open fields and running with the wild. The Veldt had restored most of its beauty since the Year of Ruin, sprouting a new waterfall that he had named accidentally, "Gau's Waterfall."

She put the letter on the stack of letters that she kept from him and snuggled into the blankets to take a nap. Gau's letter was just what she needed to forget that man out in the fields…


	6. Treasures, Tenderness and Travelling

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews as always. I go back and forth whether or not I like this story of mine. Feel free to put in your thoughts and whether or not I'm portraying your favorite characters correctly. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter Five

_Treasures, Tenderness and Traveling

* * *

_

**Part I: The Dragon Hunters  
****Part II: Relm's Scar  
****Part III: Three's Company

* * *

**

**Part I – The Dragon Hunters**

The sky from above looks like a heavily stratified scoop of ice cream, layered from an orange sherbet to a chocolate covered topping. The clouds below were creamy and puffy, like cotton candy. The air tasted like all this confectionary. Locke Cole loved to breathe it in.

He was leaning carelessly over the railings of the Phoenix, his own airship. He'd look down towards the planet and wonder how far it was and how long it would take to fall. Although the wind is always blowing in the high skies, it was abnormally calm this evening. Locke had nothing to look at other than the painting-like landscape below. He just sighed and let more air fill his lungs.

Inside was a woman sitting on a green leather couch. She was staring at a picture of a dragon given as a present, her hands holding the back of her head. She sighed. She was bored and evaluating her life. She was the wife of the man on the front deck. She was Celes Chere.

The two had married in what Edgar called, "an inevitable disaster." The main problem was they were too alike. They were both very private people, keeping their feelings and secrets deep within themselves. The others watched as they walked down the isle together, cheering them on, but they all knew the troubles the two had constantly had. Nonetheless, much to everyone's surprise, they remained married.

Many people wondered if they were truly in love. Most people said they were too stubborn to recognize a mistake. People speculate all kinds of things, but nobody saw what happened aboard the Phoenix. Perhaps that's what caused all the tension. The two supposed lovers were rarely on foot and the only way to get to them was via another airship. The two hermits would only have each other and fighting was _inevitable_.

And there was plenty of fighting, whether it was such silly things as hogging the sheets to sensitive things like feelings for old flames. The arguments got pretty heated and usually ended up in a pot being thrown across the room. Sometimes they'd even draw swords and fight out their aggression. Were they too stubborn to realize it was a mistake? An inevitable disaster?

Terra said it best when she said they were in love. She seemed so naïve, but knew exactly what was going on. She knew they'd fight, but there undivided love always brought them back together. Sometimes it would be just minutes, sometimes hours or days, maybe even weeks to months, but they'd always join hands in the end. They wouldn't necessarily apologize, being that they were incredibly stubborn, but they were willing to admit they couldn't stand to be _without_ each other.

And thus they traveled the skies. The Phoenix was a wedding present given to them by Edgar and Setzer. It was and is still the fastest ship in the entire world. It was also their home.

Celes was along for the ride, but Locke was always _hunting_. She would've been fine had they picked a home and stayed still, but Locke was the one who couldn't stop moving. He just loved the fresh air and high skies so much. Celes did get one thing she enjoyed: fighting dragons.

Ever since the Day of Sovereignty, dragons have multiplied in number, possibly from all the disturbances from the Judgment of Light. It was no secret that dragons, although noble in nature, would stowaway all kinds of various treasure. The wise beasts just knew what was desired and would want it for them. Naturally, Locke being a Treasure Hunter and all, the high-flying duo sought out the creatures.

People found about Locke's misadventures pretty quick and started calling him something else, much to Locke's demise. He was called the Dragon Hunter. Locke usually corrected them, but it didn't make much difference. He didn't want to be thought as someone simply trying to kill dragons, creatures that he would honor if they weren't carrying such valuables. However, it worked out because people of little towns and villages would call on the two to help them exterminate dragons that had been terrorizing the vicinity. Locke couldn't miss out on the chance to see what the dragon carried, along with the splendors given from the town, and Celes couldn't wait to have a good fight with something other than her husband.

And so the odd couple continued their ways. They definitely weren't normal. If they would've had children, they might have been more willing to land and settle. Unfortunately, Celes was unable to conceive due to the genetic experimentation done on her. This was difficult. Sometimes she'd want to be a mom and give a child a proper living, which would only frustrate her further. Also, even though magic had ceased to exist, Celes swore she could feel the power of magic swimming in her veins. It was an odd feeling and often brought on uncontrollable mood swings. Locke was never prepared for them and always ended up saying the wrong thing.

Regardless of their many hardships, they had very few regrets. They still thought that getting married was the best choice they ever made. They would just continue their lives until some other bridge opened, taking them a new direction.

* * *

**Part II – Relm's Scar**

"_How often do you get to hear Cyan singing drunken ballads?" Relm said, laughing happily._

"_I don't think he's drunk," Celes said._

"_I beg to differ. He's singing, dancing and even smiling like a little school boy."_

"_And what's so wrong with that?" Edgar asked, causing Relm to slightly blush._

"_Yeah. You should be dancing too, Relm," Locke said._

"_Me? Dancing? You're gonna have to get me drunk!"_

"_I can do that," Sabin said, grinning almost evilly._

"_Sabin! She's only fifteen!" Terra said, shocked by Sabin's sarcastic statement._

"_Sixteen now!" Relm corrected._

_Edgar sat back in his chair, raising a hand to his chin. "I'd love to see you dance, Relm."_

_Again, she blushed._

_Then, jumping over the crowd, Gau landed in front of Relm and took her hand. "Gau take Relm to dance!"_

"_Gau! No! That's kid stuff! I'm sixteen now!"_

_But before she could squeak out another shout, Gau had taken her to the center of the town where everyone, and Cyan, were dancing and singing. Gau just shook her arm, pleading for her to dance. She laughed and laughed, shaking her head. So Gau tried to dance himself. He looked like a crazy monkey and Relm made sure to point that out. Gau disagreed and showed her what a crazy monkey would look like. She fell on the ground laughing as Gau hopped on people's heads, even skipping over Cyan. Fortunately, the former retainer just laughed, being that he was so use to Gau's wild antics. _

_Gau came back proudly to a now laughing-so-hard-she-was-crying Relm. He was sure he had acted a crazy monkey out perfectly, but couldn't understand why everyone was laughing. He just thought he should laugh too. Gau helped Relm back to her feet and opened his hands as if it was her turn to do something._

"_What?" Relm asked._

"_You dance now."_

"_No, I won't."_

_Gau didn't look so happy anymore. "Why?"_

"_I mean…I can't."_

"_Relm pretty! Of course she can dance!" he replied, causing her to half-laugh._

"_Well I am pretty…"_

_Gau leaned in._

"_But I won't. Gau, I just can't dance!"_

"_If you no dance, then try crazy monkey!"_

"_What? You mean this?"_

_And Relm scratched her armpits. Gau shook his head and re-acted a toned-down version of his crazy monkey performance. Relm copied, laughing hysterically. Before she knew it, the two of them were dancing like crazy, wild monkeys and everyone was watching and laughing, some even joining in._

_Then, after the insanity settled down, the nearby band of musicians started playing a lighter song. The group of legendaries stood up and began there ballet-like couple dancing as the kids sat down. King Edgar with the lovely Terra and her long, flowing green dress were the most magnificent dancers. The kids opened their mouths and childishly pointed at their tongues._

_Relm couldn't be happier. All her friends were there, both new and old. She had a huge pile of presents stacked near her house. Her grandfather even seemed to be having a good time. Then she saw Tom, the boy she had had a crush on for several years. He lived just a few houses down from her. _

"_I saw you dancing," he said._

_Naturally, she blushed. "I wasn't dancing, I was being stupid."_

"_That Gau is quite a character. Nearly knocked me down," he continued._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. He just gets caught up in the moment."_

"_Nah, I understand."_

_Then there was an awkward pause.  
_

"_So…" he started._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you want to try your hand at actually dancing?"_

_She could barely contain herself. He was asking her to dance? She couldn't believe it nor could she believe her answer._

"_I'd love to!"_

_Nice and cool, Relm. Nice and cool…_

_Fortunately, Tom just took her hand and brought her back with the adults. Suddenly, she was following his footsteps, trying not to trip on her own feet. They say dancing is an art. Relm highly disagreed. She never felt so embarrassed, constantly stepping on his feet and spinning the wrong direction. She felt even worse when she realized everyone else was given her that "awe, aren't they so cute" look. She didn't see Gau though._

_When the song stopped, Tom politely kissed her on the forehead. Relm's face lit up like an ancient red magicite. Tom started off towards the other kids and Relm followed like a puppy to its master. _

_The day continued and Relm couldn't believe the attention she was getting. The sixteenth birthday is a special day for sure! Tom even started holding her hand in front of the others. He wasn't ashamed of being intimate with her! She felt so normal, regardless that Tom was moving a little surprisingly fast on her._

_Then they opened the presents. She got all kinds of expensive things from the Legendaries, as expected, and silly things from the others. Afterwards, Tom asked her to walk just outside of the village, away from the prying eyes of the multitude of guards ensuring the safety of the party from the Hunters._

"_I had a good time today," Tom said._

_She stared at the ground, attempting to be cool. "Me too."_

"_I wanted to give you my present privately."_

_He pulled out a little box that was neatly wrapped. She took it slowly, her eyes gazing up at his perfect smile. _

"_I was so blind. I never knew you liked me until one of the others blurted it out," Tom said as she opened the package. "I thought about it and realized I liked you too. Silly how these things work out, isn't it?"_

_She pulled out what appeared to be a feather. It looked like she was going to cry._

"_It's the feather from your old pen," he said._

"_I know," she managed to choke out._

_She used a pen to draw monsters that came to life. This feather had been on the back of the pen the entire time they attacked Kefka, but on the escape out of the crumbling tower, the feather came off._

"_You like it?"_

"_How in this world did you find it?" _

"_This guy with a lot and I mean 'a lot' of yellow hair said you would like it," he answered._

"_Who was he?"_

"_Why don't you ask him? He's right over there."_

_Relm looked to where Tom pointed._

"_He said he couldn't get in town with all the security so I told him I'd take you out here. Figured you knew him."_

_But when the man came out from the shadows, it was nobody Relm recognized. Her heart skipped a beat. A trap?_

"_Don't be alarmed," the man said, noticeably limping on one leg._

"_Who…are…you?"_

"_A man with a plan…" he said. _

_Relm swore she heard a sinister laugh in the back of his throat._

"_You mean, you don't know this guy?" Tom finally started putting things together._

"_No."_

"_Stand back, Relm!" And Tom stepped forward, taking out a knife he had strapped to his side. "Don't you come any closer!"_

"_Why…that's not a very respectable thing to say," the man replied. "Can't you see I'm wounded?"_

_Tom continued to hold the knife at the man's direction._

"_I came to speak with Relm," he continued._

"_Tell me who you are first," she demanded._

"_In due time," he responded. "I hear you can make monsters by simply drawing them."_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_Well, my dear child, is that not magic?"_

"_Yeah. I mean no. I don't know what it is. Why?"_

"_Magic doesn't exist anymore. So how can you possess such an ability?"_

_Tom was still holding the knife._

"_I don't know. I'll gladly draw for you though."_

_He then let out a laugh that sounded way too close to Kefka's mechanical laugh. "You're such a bitch. The world cannot accept phenomenon, it is merely a flaw in the system. You will lead us to the revitalization of another Kefka, a Magi War that will destroy us all. I must cleanse the earth of your rotten filth, you legendary whore!"_

"_I've heard enough!" _

_Tom charged at the man, but the yellow-haired man parried the attempt with his walking staff. The man then managed a quick jab to Tom's stomach, making the kid fall to his knees. The man took his knife and stuck it in his chest, causing a blood-curdling scream from the child._

_Relm was almost finished with a drawing. It was her favorite animal. It was strong and beautiful and made quickly. It was a white-haired Unicorn._

_Suddenly, the creature was in the flesh. It snorted and glared at the man who had oddly put his hand on Tom's forehead. The man just smiled when he saw the Unicorn._

_It charged him at lightening speed. The man made no attempt of dodging it and was stabbed by its horn. The man never stopped smiling and once the horn had entered his body, he disappeared into flames. The Unicorn seemed confused and trotted around Relm, who had already made her way to Tom._

_Tom was heaving and crying._

"_Don't worry, Tom," she said, frantically. "We'll find help. I promise. You are gonna be okay. I promise!"_

"_Relm," Tom said, a bit of blood coming out of his mouth. "I lied to you. I didn't like you…"_

_She held his head in her hands._

"…_I loved you."_

_She was confused. Every emotion burned through her body. He was dying and fast. She just wanted to scream as loud as her vocal cords would allow, possibly even louder. Then, Tom's eyes got big._

"_Watch out!"_

_He pushed her and all of a sudden, she felt a sting on her face. She felt pain and blood dripped into her right eye. It stung. Focusing through the red-tinted world, she noticed the Unicorn had done it and was now stabbing Tom with its horn. She was infuriated._

"_What the holy-hell are you doing!" she shouted._

_It turned its head towards her and started stomping the ground, throwing its head back. Why hadn't it disappeared yet? They never stay around this long. And then it charged her. She screamed from the complete mental breakdown of emotions she was feeling. Fortunately, another being pile-drived the animal and sent it flying. It was Gau. No sooner than the confused Unicorn hit the ground was Gau on top slashing away at it. _

_He killed it fast. He turned happily to show Relm that he had saved her, but she had already passed out.

* * *

_

**Part III – Three's Company**

Locke was still watching the horizon when he noticed a bird stressfully trying to get up to the ship. He went to the large steering wheel and pulled on a lever beside it. Slowly, the ship started losing altitude. Eventually, the bird managed to get on the railings, almost panting like a dog.

"I thought you were a carrier pigeon," Locke said. "From Figaro I would assume."

He took the note tied onto its leg off and opened it immediately, even though it was addressed to Locke _and_ Celes. The bird flew away immediately.

_Strago's sent out the invitations for Relm's 18th  
__Birthday. Of course, he didn't know where  
__you two were, so I figured I'd send you one.  
__It's in two days at the same time as the one  
__two years ago. We'll see you there, no doubt.  
__take it easy, friends._

_King Edgar _

Locke walked back inside and went to the _sleep-room_, as they called it.

"Celes."

She was still staring at the wall. "Yes."

"I guess it's time for the big One-Eight."

"Is it that time already?" she responded. "Guess you better turn the ship around."

"Obviously," Locke remarked. "Figured I'd tell you first."

"What? Feeling generous today?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes.

Below the engine room was a small shaft where pipes and engineers go when there's a problem. There was someone else down there that the two passengers above did not know about nor would they ever know. He was Shadow, one of the most elite Legendaries. He was sprawled out in the shaft, being that you couldn't even sit down there, catching a ride on the fast-flying Phoenix. He had no plans of going up and seeing what the private couple was doing and he definitely preferred not to hear their more affectionate times. So he just laid down there, eating some crackers he had taken for the journey. Then, the ship shook and started turning.

"It's about time," Shadow said.


End file.
